Hermione's Worst Time of the Month
by TheImprobableOne1799
Summary: HG/SS: Post War, Severus lives, established relationship. Hermione is not well so Severus tries to make her feel better. That is a terrible summary but this is my first fanfic and I'm still trying. Rated M just to be safe. Not sure if that is the right category for it to go in, if you think differently just let me know.


When Severus got home, he was greeted with a peculiar sight. Rather than having his wife of 2 years, Hermione Granger, bustling around the house as usual, all he saw was a moaning mess of blankets on the sofa.

Immediately filled with concern, he rushed over and tried to find his wife from under the blankets. The first sign of her was the identifiable wavy brown tresses that he loved so much. 'Hermione', he gently tried to coax her out of the cocoon. The only reply he received was more moaning and a slight shake.

By this point, Severus had located the edge of the blankets and began to unravel them. His concern only increased when he saw the tear stains down Hermione's face.

'Hermione, love, please can you sit up for me. Or at least tell me what's wrong so I can help you', he pleaded.

The tone and softness of his words finally penetrated Hermione's consciousness and she started to sit up, moaning as she did it. 'Hey, Sev' was the only reply he received.

'Baby, tell me what's wrong' he repeated himself, trying to understand why his wife looked to be in so much agony. When he left her this morning to go to work she was fine. He just couldn't comprehend what had changed so suddenly.

Hermione heaved a sigh and said 'I got my period this morning and ever since I've been in utter agony. It feels like my whole uterus is being cut out with a very blunt butter knife.' She whimpered a bit and started applying pressure low on her stomach.

Seeing her actions, Severus moved her hand and replaced it with his own. 'Shhh Baby it's okay. How about I run us a bath and then we can curl up on the sofa with some take out and just watch a movie'.

Instantly, Hermione's face brightened at the idea. Mainly, it was just the idea of Severus holding her and trying to make her feel better. If someone had told her 5 years ago that she would have fallen in love and married her snarky potions master, she would have shipped them off to St. Mungo's.

With Hermione's consent, Severus left to go run a bath. He added his special mix of healing and relaxation potions to help reduce Hermione's period pain. Once the bath was full and bubbly, he went back into the living room and scooped Hermione up off the sofa.

He walked them into the bathroom and cast a non-verbal spell on them both, leaving them naked. Lowering them both into the bath, he positioned her so she was sat between his legs, her back to his chest. Immediately, Severus started to massage her shouldered and neck, moving down to her back, sides and stomach.

After 15 minutes of this, his hands moved further south to her thighs and, the source of the pain, between her legs. He started with her thighs, gently but firmly working his way towards her centre. Eventually, he reached her shaved pussy and started gently massaging her. What started out quite innocent soon got heated as he worked his way up and down her slit, even slipping a finger inside her and rolling her clit between his fingers.

By the end, Hermione was a quivering mess, right on the edge of orgasm. With one final thrust, Hermione was feeling the pulsing waves of pleasure. She tried to move her hands to return the favour but Severus grabbed them saying 'Not tonight love. This is all about you, and making you feel better'.

With a quick wash, Severus performed another non-verbal spell and the bath was empty and they were dry. Clutching Hermione to his chest, he climbed out and gently placed her on her feet. Kissing her forehead, he whispered 'you get yourself sorted out, I'll go and get you a set of warm pj's on the bed and set up the lounge for us to watch a film. Take your time love.'

With one last kiss, he left her alone to gather the necessary supplies.

Severus went into the bedroom and collected Hermione's designated period pyjamas and cast a long lasting warming charm on them. Then, he went into the kitchen to get a hot water bottle, Revels (Hermione's favourite), some snacks (as Hermione wasn't feeling up to much for dinner) and a nice cup of tea.

Carrying the supplies into the living room, he set up the DVD player to put on Hermione's favourite film, Love Actually. Severus was also fond of the movie, having been persuaded after watching it over 100 times.

10 minutes post-bath, Hermione emerged from the bedroom looking snug as a bug in a rug. She spotted Severus with all the essentials and sighed happily. She walked over to him and he lifted the blanked for her to crawl in front of him, allowing herself to be spooned from behind.

Severus accioed the hot water bottle and placed it on her stomach. Then he passed her the cup of tea, revels and other snacks floating near by, waiting for them to eat them. After he was sure she was comfy, he started the film playing, constantly having his hands in contact with where the hot water bottle wasn't. Right now, one was on her back, the other nestled between her thighs to relieve some of the pain.

At random points, Severus would readjust both the hot water bottle and his hands, always making sure she was comfy. As the film went on, Hermione eventually fell asleep, in the loving arms of her husband.

Severus carried her into the bedroom and placed her on her side of the bed. He carefully lifted the covers and made sure she was sufficiently wrapped up. Returning to the lounge, he turned off the tv and did the dishes quickly. As they never managed to have a proper dinner, there were not that many.

When everything was done, he returned to the bedroom, finding Hermione's hand outstretched to where Severus would lie in bed. Quickly changing into some black silk sleep pants, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Hermione stirred slightly and moved her arms to cling to Severus as if her life depended on it.

They both fell into a deep sleep, Hermione feeling a little better, knowing that her husband would always look after her. And Severus knowing that he would do anything to just bring a smile to Hermione's face.

-End


End file.
